


MANY SKILLS

by Villainette



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayhem, murder, and monogramming, as a specialty. </p>
<p>Because of <a href="http://shinykari.tumblr.com/post/97342032761/madlori-always-reblog-just-because-you-are-a"> this,</a> and also because I spent half of college in the dye and fiber lab. </p>
<p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/97953665681/including-murder-mayhem-and-monogramming">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MANY SKILLS




End file.
